


The Logistics Of Performing Post-Fight First Aid (And Also Making Out) In A Hammock

by musicforswimming



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, First Aid, Hammocks, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred was in a fight.  Buffy cleans her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logistics Of Performing Post-Fight First Aid (And Also Making Out) In A Hammock

The garden was so nice in the summer. With all the flowers and stuff. Buffy wasn't exactly sure what the flowers were, but they were pretty, and they made the whole place all colorful and bright, along with all the greens. So she liked them.

Not that she was really focusing much on the flowers. They were mostly in her peripheral vision as she cleaned off Fred's wounds from the fight. The demon had attacked her when Buffy was at the store, and she'd fought him off on her own, which Buffy was so incredibly proud about that she was still having trouble not beaming. The text he'd wanted was still sitting on the ground, forgotten by both girls as Buffy concentrated on cleaning Fred up.

(It was accompanied by _Pride and Prejudice_, which they were working on reading to each other, but which neither of them did really well with, Fred because she wasn't a literature nerd, she was a science and math nerd, and Buffy because she wasn't a nerd at all. Or claimed she wasn't, a claim that Fred would smile knowingly when it was made and not mention the history books Buffy had somehow managed to start collecting.)

(_Pride and Prejudice_ had also been forgotten by the both of them as Buffy cleaned Fred up. Neither of them were all that unhappy about it.)

(Also forgotten was the body of the demon, which lay by the gate, with various arrows still sticking out of it. Fred was good with a crossbow, which Buffy was pleased about, 'cuz you could never have too much crossbow cover fire in a fight.)

Fred hissed as Buffy dabbed at the gash on her forehead with gauze. "I can do this myself, really," she said.

"I know you can," Buffy said, and smiled, and didn't stop the dabbing. "I just wanna do it for you. Believe me, there's something totally sad about sitting there alone and cleaning off your own wounds after a fight."

Fred looked at her for a second, and her brown eyes seemed kind of uncertain. "Yeah," was all she said though, "yeah, I could imagine that being the case."

Buffy paused, but only long enough to grin and kiss Fred on the nose. "It's okay," she said. "That wasn't me looking for sympathy. I'll tell you when I want sympathy. That was just me insisting on patching you up."

"Well," Fred said, settling back in the hammock a little and setting it to swinging again, "well, I mean, if you **insist**, I mean, I just want what's gonna make you happy."

"Oh, good," Buffy said cheerfully, cleaning off the last of the crusty dried blood on Fred's forehead, setting the bloodied gauze aside. "'Cuz this will make me happy. And 'cuz you did so well, I'll spare you the lecture on how if this had been a little lower, you'd be joining Xander in going as a pirate for Halloween every year 'cuz the eyepatch would be part of your everyday garb."

"Oh, good," Fred said as well, and grinned. "Believe me, I know to leave the fighting to the professionals, but you were gone and I was kinda cornered -- "

Buffy laughed, and kissed Fred's nose again. She had to lean carefully each time to do it, because if you set the hammock to swinging too much everything would fall out. But Buffy was stealth. She was super-stealth. She could manage it. Besides, they were small, so it didn't make as big a difference.

"What?" Fred asked, and the look in her eyes was so sweet and worried and disquieted that Buffy had to put her stuff aside and hug her tight. The hammock swung a little more this time, but nothing fell out.

"Nothing," she said, enjoying the smell of Fred and the feeling of a body in her arms that actually, you know, fit them pretty well. She liked hugging Fred, liked that her arms were perfectly Fred-sized. "You did good," she murmured contentedly, still hugging Fred. "You did really good."

"I did?" Fred asked. Buffy opened her eyes long enough to look at Fred and see the way her brown eyes were a little wider, a little surprised.

"You did," Buffy confirmed, kissing Fred's nose a third time and finishing up the cleaning, taping a bit of gauze across the wound. "Obviously. There you go," she said, pleased. "Good as new. Just don't, you know, mess with it or anything, and it should be fine."

Fred poked at the bandage, frowning a little.

"See, now," Buffy said, leaning over and putting her stuff on the ground, causing Fred to grip the hammock, her eyes wide, as it tipped precariously, "when I said not to mess with it? That was kinda what I meant."

Fred's only response was to squeak and cling to the edge of the hammock. At last, all the stuff on the ground, Buffy sat up again, setting them to bobbing like they were bodysurfing or something.

"Relax," Buffy said, reaching over and smoothing Fred's hair. "I'm not gonna let you fall."

Fred smiled. "I know you're not," she said.

See, the thing about hammock smoochies? You had to take it slowly. They had discovered this over the course of their hammock ownership, ever since they had put it into the garden a few months back. But seeing as Fred was still all tired from the fight, and the sun was way too warm and glowed all over their skin, the whole taking it slowly thing wasn't so much a problem.

So she had that skippy, swirly feeling that she always got with kissing Fred. Except that it kind of built gradually. It was like popping popcorn, kind of. There was no predicting when what would happen, exactly. You couldn't predict those little bursts of sunlight inside that the warm sunlight outside seemed to bring out. She knew they _would_ come, and she could, if pressed, probably give a kinda general timeframe, but beyond that, she mainly just had to kiss Fred, and enjoy the way her arms were perfectly Fred-shaped, and just wait for the popcorn.

"Did I really do good?" Fred asked, in the middle of kissing.

Buffy gave her a Look. "I've been doing this since I was fifteen," she said. "I know when people do good."

Fred grinned, and kissed Buffy. Which was something Buffy was entirely in favor of.

Fred's mouth was soft. Buffy liked that. It was small and soft and warm, and her lips were the perfect size and shape for nibbling at. This was something that Buffy had learned, and which she kept insisting that she knew, but which somehow always managed to surprise her anyway whenever she would kiss Fred. It was like Christmas every day!

Also nice were the sounds Fred always made. They were so cute. Pretty, soft little noises, not quite sighs and not quite grunts, kind of somewhere in between. Carefully, slowly, Buffy scooted a little, and it took some careful maneuvering, but she managed to help Fred lie down without a) taking her mouth off of Fred for very long, or b) tipping them both out of the hammock, which would've kinda killed the mood. Oh, Buffy had skills, baby. You know she did.

Mostly it was just kissing right now. 'Cuz, you know, somehow? As simple as kissing seemed on the surface, it really wasn't. Really, it was kind of surprising, how it seemed so simple and straightforward but it was still totally impossible to get sick of in the right circumstances. Like when you were hugging Fred and the sun was warm and glowing on your skin and the garden was quiet and green and colorful.

Except then there was a growl.

And she was pretty sure neither of them had made it.

Buffy looked up, and there was a demon standing at the gate. Well, at least he'd been polite enough to open the gate instead of just smashing it. Had to hand it to him over that. He looked at the body of his buddy, then back at them.

"You have the text," the demon said flatly.

"Yep," Buffy said cheerfully. "We sure do."

"It will be mine," the demon said.

"Um, see, that's where I think we're having some differences in our creative visions," Buffy explained. "'Cuz, no, it won't."

"Very well," he said simply. "Prepare to die."

"Right," Buffy snorted. "'Cuz I've never heard that one before. What do you say, baby?" she asked, looking at Fred.

Fred looked at Buffy, and gave a little smile.


End file.
